Underneath the Cover
by Wondermade
Summary: A lone girl trying to figure out who she is and how the mother she never meet connects to so many things she never knew about. The secrets hidden with her brown orbs slowly rising to the surface.


Summary: A lone girl trying to figure out who she is and how the mother she never meet connects to so many things she never knew about. The secrets hidden with her brown orbs slowly rising to the surface.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Any resemblance to anything outside of Naruto is just purely coincidental. All fiction, plot, and OC except for those mentioned in the manga, anime, and other belongs to me, Wondermade. So please don't use my ideas and OC without my permission.

Published on FanFiction, Quotev, and Wattpad. All accounts under Wondermade.

* * *

Chapter 1

I was laying in my crib, waiting for my milk. I had a small feeling they were trying to put me on a baby diet. So every time the rubbery thing comes near, I felt like a predator hidden under the blanket, anticipating my awaiting milk. Then I hear footsteps. Many footsteps. Why are they so loud? Are they stomping? Do they all have strangely big feet or something? I mean, it's usually a very peaceful quiet around here. They keep getting louder, the more they come near my room. Wait. Are coming to my room?! Do they have my precious drink? My sweet precious milk? Then I hear a faint _creak,_ after that, a loud _thud._ The footsteps stop right in front of me. Now how do I do this open eyes business. They never felt this heavy before. "Oka-san, Oto-san, why did you keep it? Why not just give it to the orphanage or something? I mean, we don't want it, it's just a mistake." A high-pitch voice arouse from the silence.

A honeyed voice responded , "Chiaki! Don't say that about your.. _new sister._ "

"Why not, Oka-san? It's not like she is actually a full blood Hisakawa. She can never be one of us." Chiaki, the person who talks too squeaky and too much, I don't care about your conversation, I just want my milk! I'm starving over here or should I say dehydrated. They are j-just so m-mean. I.. I just feel like crying. I-i c-can feel it coming. No. Must resist. No! I w-won't l-let them w-win! Waaaahhhhh! I have failed! Waaahhhh!

 _"_ Ah!Oka-san! It's crying! What does that thing what?!" Squeaky yelped.

"She's probably hungry or needs a change of diaper." Squeaky's oka-san answered. No! I wailing in sorrow. How could I have fail so easily. _**Calm down kid, you're not you when you're hungry.**_ _I'm not hungry.._ Wait, yes, I am! I'm a baby. This baby wants her milk. No. She needs it! ... Why am I talking about myself in third person? **I'm think that too. Why are you talking in third person? I'm right here you know.** Ok, tell me, if I remember correctly, Squeaky was talking to two other people. **That is true.** Meaning, there should be at least three people in here, I only hear two people talking. Where is third and why are they not giving me milk? **Ha!**

Back to the other topic at hand, how do I open my eyes? **Finally thinking about something else.** Yes, this right now is more important, but, I never remember them being so heavy? I'm so confused. I feel like I'm missing something, but what? **Now you confused me..** Out of nowhere, I feel giant hands around my chubby baby waist and a huge gust of air hit my body. Person, what are you trying to do?! Are you trying to kill me?! I feel my head start to lean back, I think it's going to fall off my body. I asked for milk, not this! **Back to the milk topic again..** _Another_ gust of wind flew pass me as I hit something soft again! This is NOT how you handle a baby! **Agree.**

"Oka-san! She doesn't smell bad!" A youthful voice came right after. D-don't tell me you, you sniff me! I am mortified. **I am too.** You don't just grab a person and smell them... at least not until you know them really well. **Kid, what are you trying to say here.** Do you think we, babies have no feeling and that we, the babies are ok with you doing that to us. **Don't ignore me! What do you mean, not at least until you're close. Also, you're talking in third person again.** _Ok.._ Now, I must see this culprit, the person who wronged me. **...**

"That must mean that she is hungry, Daiki." Shaking off the feeling of being grab and smelled at, I plan what I must do. First, ponder about the people around me. **Great idea.** Second, try to open my eyes. Last but the least, try to keep this body under control. **Honestly, I think that one should be first.** **It's still crying...**

"Oka-san, why won't the baby shu- be quiet?" Didn't you listen to the lady? She just said, give the baby the milk, it will be quiet. Hehehe, I like talking to myself in third person. **I think it's annoying.** _Now, you're making me feel sad, let me do what I what without being judged._ Anyway, this Chiaki person addressed two people, 'Oka-san' and 'Oto-san', that means mother and father is here. That three people in total, but then we have that Daiki person that mother was talking about so there must be four people- wait, no five people in here including me. If there is four other people, why is one not giving me my mi- **Not the milk topic again, go back to that poorly made list, and do it.**

 _Fine, but i had a good excuse! This body is starving by how slow they're taking!_ **Sigh, just open the eyes.** _Y_ _ou think I'm not trying... It's v-very hard too_ _!_ _ **...**_ I'm soon blinded by a bright light. Have they ever heard of a dim light? _I think this is a good excuse to cry.._ **No, it's not, it'll go away.** I move my head a little to the left to only see an awful bright yellow. _Please, oh kami, let the rest of the room be another color._ **You can find out by just turning your head you know.** _I know that! What, you think I'm dumb enough not to know that?_ **...I.. don't know.. if I should answer that.** _I'm not talking to you now…_

Turning my head to the right, annoyed, I see the rest of the room white through the cracks of my crib. I jump internally as I turn my head back toward the ceiling because I see two big, amber gold eyes and two big, pale blue eyes staring, silently at me. Their blond hair falling right in my face from being so close to me, mainly the girl's hair though. I can feel my own eyes widen in horror. Then, they laugh, they laugh at my horror. In what way, is that funny?! You guys gave me a mini heart attack. **Well, you stopped crying, and have decent control over your body, beside the fact you couldn't even open your eye a few minutes ago.** _Be quiet._ _ **...**_ "It's looking at us funny" Giggle, who I assume is squeaky, just called me an it. This baby is not an it, human child, this baby is not an it.

"It's eyes are brown." What did I just say, boy, whose name starts with D. **Daiki.** _I knew that._ **You just said-** _I said his name starts with D, I never said I didn't know it._ _ **...**_

"Daiki-kun, you think it's still hungry? It stopped crying." You guys speak so well, you look about four, three years old, maybe?

"It probably is." Next thing I know, I have cool liquid going down my throat. I hold my bottle with my tiny, adorable baby hands and stare wary at them. After a while of staring at each other, they all decided to leave. I think about the way I treat mysterious voice, as I drink my milk.

 _Look, voice, I'm sorry. You and I both know I didn't really know that kid's na -_ **Daiki.**

 _Yeah, Daiki's name. I want to say sorry and that the way I acted was really uncalled for. I was really hungry and you somehow know my mood gets sour -_ **You don't act like yourself?**

 _Yes, I don't act like myself when I'm hungry, will you forgive me?_

 **Ok, you have been forgiven. I'm sorry too.**

 _Forgiven! Anyway, what do I call you?_

 **I don't know, I guess you can call me your inner for now. When we know your name, we can make me a name out of that.**

 _Are you sure you don't want a name of your own._

 **Nah, I rather this plan.**

 _Ok! New missions: Find out my name! Create you a name out of that! Get them to stop calling me it... It's getting on my nerves._

 **Ok, we know our missions, now go to sleep.**

 _But I'm not tir -_ **A baby's body needs lot of sleep to get lots of energy.**

 _Ok, night._

 **Night.**


End file.
